Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of traps which capture and hold large feral animals without harm or injury in a field-erected cage. This invention further relates to the field of traps which capture the feral animal by the closing of a gravity-actuated downward sliding gate at the trap entrance, the door being released by a closure mechanism tripped by the animal""s attempt to reach bait The invention still further relates to the field of traps which are constructed of pre-manufactured modular components, shipped disassembled, and assembled at the point of use without tools.
As suburbia expands into ever more rural areas; large animals, such as coyotes, wolves, feral hogs, and other non-game animals lose habitat and become dangerous nuisances. To trap such animals, homeowners and trappers have relied on large pre-assembled cages that occupy a large shipping volume, are costly to ship, and difficult to handle. There is a need for a trap capable of capturing large feral animals which is light weight, economical to ship, easy to assemble and disassemble without tools, and effective in capturing and detaining large animals without injury. The present invention satisfies these industry needs, among other demands.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Animal traps exist which permit the humane capture of animals. Humane capture is especially desirable for the trapping of rodents which inhabit dwelling, such as mice or rats. Numerous types of traps have been devised which effect the capture of these and other small animals without injury (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,453,795; 2,167,291; 2,725,661; 3,975,857; 4,590,703; 4,682,440; 4,831,766; 4,926,581; 5,778,594; 5,845,432; and 5,864,982 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 20020035801; 20020066222; 20020178657; 20020184812; 20030019148; and 20030084603). However, these traps have intricate designs and are not large or strong enough to contain a large feral animal, such as a coyote, wolf, or feral hog.
Consequently, a need exists for an animal trap which is both safe and effective in the humane capture of large animals, especially feral hogs, and is readily manufactured. Traps currently used to capture large feral animals are heavy, bulky, occupy a large shipping volume, and are difficult to transport to inaccessible areas. Many such traps do not break down for shipment and are essentially welded-wire cages configured around a three-dimensional flame of angle-iron or tubular metal. The present invention provides such a design having these and other advancements compared to the prior art.
Throughout the brief summary of the invention, the right and left sides are those sides as viewed from a position in front of the trap and looking toward such trap.
The present invention is a trap which is a cage formed from seven (7) modular components; i.e., six (6) wire-mesh panels and one (1) frame for a sliding gate. Five (5) of the wire-mesh panels and the frame are joined together by fasteners, not requiring tools to secure, to form the trap. The frame contains the sixth (6th) wire mesh panel which, when released, slides downward thereby trapping any feral animal within the cage.
The periphery of each of the six (6) wire mesh panels and one (1) sliding gate frame are in the shape of a square or rectangle, depending on its position in the cage. The periphery structures of the wire mesh panels are constructed of metal tubular stock to form frames. Wire mesh, sized by cutting to be slightly smaller than the periphery of each frame to avoid protrusion, is welded to each of the six (6) frames to form a modular component. The frame for the sliding gate is similarly constructed of metal tubular stock. Channel iron is welded to the insides of the vertical and bottom metal tubular stock forming the periphery of the sliding gate frame to create runners and bottom support for the sliding gate. All of the components are light enough so that one (1) or two (2) persons may easily move them from place-to-place and join them together with minimal assistance.
Each wire mesh panel and frame for the sliding date contains holes drilled at various points in their frames. The holes penetrate at least two (2) frames when they are joined in the proper position. When the holes in the two (2) adjoining panels are matched, the frames are joined together by adjustable clevis pins, which rigidly hold the assembly together. Each adjustable clevis pin is kept in place by a hair pin cotter.
The sliding gate is fitted inside of the two (2) vertical runners of the sliding gate frame with sufficient clearance to allow it to freely slide up and down. The height of the two (2) vertical runners is approximately twice the height of the assembled cage. In this manner, the sliding gate may be raised to a point where its bottom is at the same elevation as the top of the cage and still be contained within the two (2) vertical runners.
A sliding gate latch means is comprised of a trigger latch mounted on the front right of the top panel. The trigger latch is armed by raising the sliding gate until its lower frame member is slightly above the top of the trigger latch. The trigger latch is then rotated counter clockwise until it obstructs the downward movement of the sliding gate.
A sliding gate locking means is formed from a pop-pin welded to the front frame piece of the top panel and to the right of the trigger latch. The pop-pin contains a spring-loaded pin, which, when in its rest position, protrudes towards the front of the cage. The front of the spring-loaded pin rides along the right vertical frame member of the sliding gate. As the sliding gate reaches its fully lowered position, the pin is no longer obstructed by the gate""s vertical frame member and spring-loading causes the pin to move forward. The pin extends over the top of the sliding gate, thereby preventing the gate from being raised without first again retracting the spring-loaded pin.
Assembly of the trap proceeds by placing the bottom panel on the ground, joining the side and rear panels one-by-one until these four (4) panels forming the bottom, sides and rear are joined by proper alignment and pinning. The top panel is then joined to the other four (4) panels.
After the five (5) wire mesh panels forming the top, bottom, sides and rear are assembled and pinned, the frame containing the sliding gate is pinned to the structure. The gate is then raised by hand to its upper most position and the trigger latch is rotated counter clockwise until it obstructs the downward movement of the sliding gate, thereby holding the gate in its raised position.
The trigger latch is connected to one end of a lanyard which is threaded through safety spring hooks causing the lanyard to pass across the inside of the trap some suitable distance from the rear. The other end of the lanyard is tied to another safety spring hook.
A container or tray containing bait suitable for the animal to be trapped is placed on the floor behind the lanyard. As the animal approaches the container or tray, it encounters the lanyard and pushes it aside or rearward. The movement of the lanyard rotates the trigger latch clockwise as viewed from above causing the sliding gate to drop suddenly thereby trapping the animal.
As the top horizontal frame member of the sliding gate drops below the pop-pin, the spring-loaded pin slides home towards the front of the cage and beyond this frame member. The sliding pin prevents the gate from being raised from the inside or outside by an animal with sufficient time, intelligence, strength, or dexterity to do so.
Mesh with variable size openings may be used for selected areas of the trap. The panels may be constructed of many different sizes based on the size and strength of the animal to be captured. The door may be fitted with friction resistant material to further ensure smooth operation to overcome the effects of surface corrosion and adverse weather conditions. The lanyard forming the trigger cable may be constructed of any material suitable to form a flexible string or be coated to reduce friction or to resist damage by ultraviolet light, ozone, and other constituents of rain and air.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description and claims when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.